When manufacturing an electronic device such as a semiconductor memory device, etc., it is important to control characteristics such as, for example, the film thickness, etc., with high precision. In particular, for a semiconductor memory device in which the memory capacity progressively increases every generation, the target specifications such as the film thickness, etc., progressively change and the control precision of the control items becomes stringent as the memory capacity increases.